Would you like a cup of tea?
by wouldyoulikeacupoftea
Summary: Lisbon has the worst morning.


**So Boredom striked, This is very** **AU**

* * *

Everything was going wrong. My apartment had a power cut doing the night, so my alarm didn't go off because the clock had the wrong time. So woke up half a hour late. I rushed to get into the shower to find that there was no hot water as the boiler decided to pack in. Great! I grit my teeth whilst I had a quick wash wih freezing water.

As I was already running late, I quickly grabbed the first items of clothing that I saw, threw them on and ran out the door. I waited for the elevator but it was taking too long so I decided to take the stairs. That was a bad idea. I tripped on the second to last step and landed on my hands and knees. My hands stung and were grazed as a result of it. My pants were covered in dirt. But, that didn't matter because I have a spare suit in the office.

I jumped into the car and turned the key but it wouldn't start. I screamed in frustration as I kept turning the key and nothing happened. Jumped out that piece of junk and kicked the front wheel. Stupid car! I'll have to take a taxi. I went to call for one when I realised that I didn't have enough change. Maybe I could call Cho. Nope, my battery is flat on my cellphone. Well that's just my luck. My only option is to run. Well I better get going.

Making my way through the park was hell. It started to rain when I was halfway through it, I quickly pulled my umbrella out of my bag to put over my head. I had only taken a few steps when a big gush of wind came, turned it inside out and broke the frame. URGHHH! Why?

I threw the umbrella in the next bin I saw and carrying on my way to work. I hoped that the drama was going to end when I finally made it to the office but no. I had to step in dog mess outside the front door today. Gross! Why can't people be responsible owners.

I threw my keys and phone into the destinated boxes and quickly made my way through security. I clipped my badge to my jacket as I jumped in the elevator. Once I got off my floor, Higgins rushed out of the kitchen and ran into me. He spilt his coffee down the front of my blouse. No! Not today. At least, my spare clothes were still in my desk.

I opened my gym bag to find that the blouse that was in there had an ink stain on the front, where my pen exploded yesterday. That was it! I've had enough of today. I felt emotionally drained so I slumped on Jane's couch with my head in my hands. What did I do in a past life to deserve this. I sighed. Well at least I had a choice. Either to wear a blouse with a coffee stain or the one with the ink stain. I heard footsteps making their way towards me. I prepared myself to be remanded for being late. However, it turned out that the footsteps belonged to Jane.

He took one look at me in my dirty, wet clothes, with my hair sticking to my face and my make up running down my face. I thought that he was going to make a joke. However, he asked, "Would you like a cup of tea, seems you've had a rough morning." All I could do was nod in reply. I was so tired. He took my ink stained blouse out of my hands and put it on the couch next to me. I looked at him in question as he pulled out a small suitcase underneath the couch. When did he keep luggage there?

I didn't have much time to wonder about it when he put a clean shirt into my hands. "I know that it will be too big, but it's better than the options that you're left with." He remarked as he pulled me off the couch and pushed me towards the women's bathroom. "Don't worry, I've told Abbott that you are checking with IT about your account." I stepped in front of the mirror and assessed the damage. Yeah, I looked terrible. I wiped my face clean before applying a new lot of make up. Peeled off my dirty clothes and replaced them with a new pair of pants and Jane's shirt. It swamped my body, so I used my belt to wrap around my waist to style it up like Van Pelt used to do. It didn't look bad. In fact, it looked pretty cool. I attempted to tame my hair into a bun, but my hair tie broke.  
When I made it back to my desk, I was greeted with a lovely cup of freshly made tea. I took one sip and I sighed in content. I didn't even hear Jane come up behind me or feel him sweep my hair up with a hair clip, he magically made appear.

For an annoying and often selfish man, Jane can be incredibly sweet. But, these moment made me glad that he's around.

* * *

**Till next time :)**


End file.
